


Trust

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Yixing has to do is smile at him and say, "It could be fun, don't you think?" and Minseok is agreeing to relinquish control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Minseok isn't really a "tie me up and ravish me" sort of guy. He's not particularly a "tie someone else up and ravish them" kind of guy either, but between the two, that would probably be his preference. But all Yixing has to do is smile at him, showing those charming dimples, and say, "It could be fun, don't you think?" and he's agreeing to relinquish control.

He trusts Yixing even without any promises. He knows Yixing would never hurt him—would never hurt anyone, really, but especially not him, and so there's nothing to be afraid of, even as he lifts his hands above his head and lets Yixing tie them together and then to the bed. His heart rate picks up anyway, but maybe it's as much anticipation as the feeling of being cornered, trapped.

There's something about Yixing's expression, the hunger in it. The vast majority of the time, his expression is a little dopey, like he's not sure what's going on and he doesn't really care to find out, but when he's focused, there's an intensity that Minseok can't look away from. There's power in him, and Minseok loves the forever clueless Yixing, but this intense Yixing who commands his attention takes his breath away.

"Close your eyes," Yixing says, voice low and soft. He's really close, on his hands and knees just above Minseok, and it's easy to obey that voice that promises sinful things. Minseok lets his eyes drift shut, focusing on the feeling of Yixing's breath on his lips, the way his other senses tell him Yixing is _right there_.

The silence stretches out seemingly forever, both of them just breathing in each other's air, until Minseok feels warm, soft lips against his. Yixing is a gentle, patient kisser, even now, and Minseok lets him take what he wants, opening his mouth to Yixing's tongue. He tilts his chin up and wishes that he could cling to the shirt Yixing hasn't taken off yet, but this is enough for now, Yixing slowly exploring his mouth like they haven't done this a hundred times before.

Minseok doesn't open his eyes when Yixing's mouth drifts down, pressing light kisses along his jaw and firmer ones on his collarbone. Yixing's hair tickles his chin and he leans his head further back as Yixing sucks at sensitive skin over bone, drawing a soft gasp from him. "You're beautiful," Yixing murmurs, lips warm against his skin, and Minseok is glad his eyes are closed because he still hasn't learned how to deal with the love in Yixing's eyes when he says things like that.

This isn't how he thought tonight would go, slow and gentle, Yixing's mouth tracing paths over his skin. He's only just starting to get hard as Yixing's mouth finds one of his nipples and then the other, his tongue flicking out against them, but Minseok's patience is not as endless as Yixing's and he lets out a soft groan at the contact. "What are you waiting for?" He's surprised by how rough his voice sounds already, and Yixing must be too, from the way he pauses.

"What do you want?" he asks in the same low, seemingly unaffected tone as before.

Minseok opens his eyes and looks down his chest to see Yixing watching him with dark, half-lidded eyes, his mouth a little open. He stares, caught up in it, and almost forgets that he's supposed to reply until the corners of Yixing's mouth quirk up and he catches sight of a dimple. "I let you tie me up," Minseok says, gruff to keep anything more from sneaking into the words. "You better make it worth my while."

Yixing smiles like he knows everything Minseok's thinking (even what he doesn't know himself) and whispers, "I promise," into Minseok's stomach.

There's no reason to doubt as Yixing's hands open his pants, slow but not fumbling, pressing kisses to the skin just above the hem. Minseok itches to run his hands through Yixing's hair, push his head just a little bit lower, but all he can do is wait. That's okay; Yixing promised and he'll follow through.

He slides Minseok's pants and underwear down over his hips and off, leaving him bare under Yixing's hands. Those hands skate back up along his thighs to rest on his hips as Yixing's lips continue teasing him, brushing even lighter than before. By all rights, Minseok should be more impatient, should be whining and pestering Yixing to get on with it, but he only waits, eyes closing again as he relishes the softness of Yixing's lips on his thigh.

Slowly but surely, Yixing's mouth drifts up over the top of Minseok's thigh, and by the time he finally makes it to Minseok's cock, he's hard enough to moan as Yixing's tongue brushes the tip. Yixing chuckles quietly but doesn't waste time on words, wrapping a hand around the base as he teases Minseok with his tongue. It's not enough, really, but it feels good, and Yixing doesn't wait too long before swallowing him down.

Minseok bucks up against Yixing's hand on his hip, shuddering under his touch. Yixing is good at this, the perfect mix of careful and enthusiastic, and he knows just what Minseok likes, just which spots are the most sensitive. Minseok knows what Yixing likes too, so even though his natural impulse is to stay mostly quiet, he doesn't hold back his moans, murmuring "more" and "please" and "yeah," half in Korean and half in Mandarin.

His eyes spring open when Yixing pulls off of him, and he's not surprised to see Yixing's reddened lips curled into a faint smirk. Yixing looks at him, and Minseok looks back until Yixing laughs and says, "You're not going to beg?"

That makes Minseok laugh, even though he is actually a little tempted to beg for more. "You're going to have to work a lot harder if you want me to beg." That gets another laugh, because they both know that Yixing is far too nice to drag this out to the point where Minseok would actually beg. With someone else, maybe he could hold out, with someone who would really enjoy it, but Minseok's not into that and Yixing is all too eager to please him.

Instead, Yixing presses a kiss to his knee before scooting off the bed to quickly undress and then digging out the lube. He gives Minseok's erection a few leisurely strokes as he slicks up his fingers, and keeps his hand loosely around the base as he presses the first finger in. He always takes it slow, and Minseok watches the look of concentration on his face as he stretches with nimble fingers. It's a little silly, maybe, but he likes it, Yixing's hair falling into his eyes as he watches his finger slide in and out of Minseok.

When he gets two fingers in deep, Minseok's body jerks involuntarily, pulling the fabric around his wrists tight. Yixing stops long enough to make sure he's okay, then catches and holds Minseok's gaze as he very deliberately jabs his fingers into the same spot. "You..." Minseok grumbles, but his tone is fond instead of angry or even annoyed.

Yixing starts to touch him again after that, and the combination has Minseok shaking and struggling against his bonds to push into Yixing's hands. He screws his eyes shut and grits out, "Okay, enough."

"You sure?" Yixing asks, half teasing, and Minseok appreciates the strain in his voice that betrays his eagerness. He's not the only one impatient to move on.

He nods, and Yixing doesn't hesitate to pull both hands away. Minseok keeps his eyes shut and listens to Yixing fumble around for a moment before his hands, wet but warm, push Minseok's legs up and apart. "Okay," Yixing murmurs, probably more to himself than to Minseok, and then pushes into him.

Like this, with his hands tied up and Yixing's weight pressing his legs toward his body, Minseok can hardly move. It's a little unnerving, a little strange, but he knows Yixing will take good care of him, in more ways than one. It's a good excuse to be lazy too, nothing for him to do but let his head fall back as Yixing starts to move his hips in slow, steady strokes, pushing deeper each time.

That continues for a long time, and it seems like Yixing could keep it up forever, but just as Minseok's patience starts to unravel, Yixing picks up the pace, leaning forward to get an angle that makes Minseok shudder beneath him even though neither of them can reach to touch him like this. "Look at me," Yixing gasps out. It's more question than order, but Minseok obeys, opening his eyes to find Yixing looking at him from close up again. Yixing smiles when he meets Minseok's eyes, even though he's breathless from exertion and pleasure. Minseok takes advantage of the position to wrap his legs around Yixing's waist and enjoys the way his face crumples and his pace stutters.

Yixing leans forward just a little more until he can capture Minseok's lips in a messy kiss. They're both gasping for breath, inelegant, but it feels good. He can tell Yixing is close, feeling the hitches in his breathing and the stutter in the movement of his hips. "Hurry," Minseok tells him, and Yixing does, setting a desperate pace until he comes with a moan pressed to the corner of Minseok's mouth, hips jerking a last few times before he goes still.

For a few long seconds, Yixing stays where he is, chest heaving almost against Minseok's. Then he pulls away and moves down between Minseok's legs. "Sorry to make you wait," he purrs, and Minseok might laugh at his smirk except that it disappears as Yixing takes his erection into his mouth. There's nothing teasing about what he's doing now, swallowing Minseok down as far as he can, lips pursed tight.

"Fuck, hurry," Minseok grinds out. It's not quite begging, but he sounds pretty desperate, and even if Yixing can't smirk right now, Minseok thinks he sees a telltale sparkle in his eyes. He doesn't care anymore at this point, egging Yixing on with half-intelligible mumbles until the words catch in his throat and he comes, pulling hard at the ties around his wrists as pleasure courses through him. Yixing sucks him through it and continues until Minseok groans, "Stop." Then he looks up and smiles incongruously sweetly even as a little white drips out of the corner of his mouth. Minseok kicks him weakly, feeling too good to mind.

Yixing scoots around the side and presses a light kiss to the bridge of Minseok's nose and a second more lingering one to his lips before he sits up to untie him. "See?" he says as he undoes the knot on the headboard. "I told you it could be fun."

"I never said it wouldn't be," Minseok points out. Yixing's hands are gentle as they free his wrists, struggling a little with the knots Minseok has pulled tight, rubbing apologetically where his skin has turned red. He brings one of Minseok's hands up and kisses his knuckles, and Minseok smiles fondly even as he rolls his eyes. He's not nearly as openly affectionate as Yixing himself, but he's learned to appreciate the gestures.

Minseok sits up and gives Yixing a kiss, the kind of soft one that says what he's no good at putting into words. Yixing smiles when he pulls away, and his eyes are guileless as he says, "Maybe next time you can tie me up instead."

As well as Minseok knows Yixing, he still can't tell always tell when he's joking, because sometimes Yixing really is as innocent as his expression and sometimes he's not innocent at all. It doesn't matter right now, because two can play at that game. Minseok flashes him the most wicked smirk he can manage without bursting out laughing and says, "Maybe I can."


End file.
